


I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [40]
Category: Rock 'n' Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of.





	I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



[I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance [Rock'n'Roll Highschool]](https://vimeo.com/289326475) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by The Black Kids


End file.
